The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man
The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man is a brickfilm series created by Max Carroll. Set in the same continuity as ''LEGO Daredevil: Blind Justice'', which is part of the LEGO Spider-Man/Daredevil Cinematic Universe, the series serves as a retelling of Spider-Man's early years, beginning one year after Peter Parker was bitten by an irradiated spider while on a trip to Horizon Labs. The series' villains number among as Doctor Octopus, the Lizard, the Scorpion, the Green Goblin, Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, Venom, the Vulture, and the Hobgoblin. Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson Supporting characters * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * May Parker * Black Cat/Felicia Hardy * New Goblin/Harry Osborn * Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly * Kaine Parker * Arana/Anya Corozon * Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew * Spider-Man (Peter Parker, Earth-56602) * The Spider-Man (Peter Parker, Earth-84133) * Spider-Man (Pavitr Prabhakar, Earth-8893) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker, Earth-5379) * Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker, Earth-6895) * Spider-Man (Miguel O' Hara, Earth-49854) * Daredevil/Matt Murdock * Iron Man/Tony Stark * Captain America/Steve Rogers * Hulk/Bruce Banner * Thor Odinson * Giant-Man/Hank Pym * Wasp/Janet van Dyne * Hawkeye/Clint Barton * Black Widow/Natalia Romanovva * Nick Fury Villains * Green Goblin/Norman Osborn * Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Venom/Eddie Brock * Scorpion/Mac Gargan * Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravenoff * Sandman/Flint Marko * Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius * Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley * Lizard/Curt Connors * Jackal/Miles Warren * Brotherhood of the Scriers * Spidercide * Hydro Man/Morris Bench * Spencer Smythe * Spider-Slayers Episodes Season 1 * 1. One Year Later: One year has passed since Peter Parker became Spider-Man, and life has been rough for him, from keeping a steady job, to his schoolwork, to helping his aunt, to managing his hero life. Meanwhile, a new super villain hits the scene; the Vulture. However, when Spider-Man goes to confront the criminal, he is easily bested by the senior citizen. Now, Spider-Man must use his expertise to find a way to clip the Vulture's wings. * 2. Hollywood Star: When a new, mysterious vigilante hits the streets of New York, Spider-Man investigates. However, when he confronts him, the vigilante reveals himself to be Mysterio. Mysterio then offers Spider-Man a chance to improve his image by doing a movie. Spider-Man, albeit reluctantly, accepts. However, on the set of the movie, Spider-Man learns that Mysterio would try to kill him on set. Now, Spider-Man must expose Mysterio before his death scene becomes real. * 3. Natural Predator: When J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle ''and Peter Parker's boss, becomes suspicious as to how the teenager takes the best shots of Spider-Man, he hires a private investigator, Mac Gargan, to spy on him. However, when Gargan fails to turn up any evidence, Jameson hires Farley Stillwell, a geneticist, to turn Gargan into Spider-Man's ultimate match; the Scorpion. Now, Spider-Man has his hands full when the Scorpion not only proves his clear physical superiority towards the wall-crawler, but also begins to mutate into a hulking humanoid, complete with poison fangs. * 4. ''Honor thy Hunter: After learning of many stories of Spider-Man, a game hunter from Russia, Kraven the Hunter, decides to make his name as the world's greatest poacher and game hunter concrete by hunting the hero. However, when Kraven finds Spider-Man to be a far greater match for him that realized, he kidnaps Liz Allen and holds her hostage at the Brooklyn Zoo. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to save Liz without setting off any of Kraven's traps. * 5. I, Reptile: When Peter's teacher, Curt Connors, tests an unstable serum on himself, intending to regrow his missing right arm. However, due to the fact that the serum contains reptile DNA, Connors transforms into a gigantic, two-legged, walking alligator. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to help his friend without hurting him. * 6. Storm Over the Desert: When lowlife thug Flint Marko escapes from prison, he ends up hiding from police forces on a beach. However, what he doesn't realize is that the beach is really a government nuclear testing site, and when Marko is caught in the ensuing blast, his body is fused with the sand particles, transforming his body into a living desert. Now, Spider-Man must stop Marko and his crime spree before it's too late. * 7. Green Scene, Part 1: Investigation: When a string of mysterious slayings of the Oscorp Board of Directors begin occurring, Spider-Man investigates. However, upon further investigation, Spider-Man discovers that the weapons used by the killer lead right back to Oscorp. Now, Spider-Man must protect the remaining directors while trying to battle the killer at the same time. * 8. Green Scene, Part 2: When Bats Fly: After Spider-Man discovers that Norman Osborn, the father of his best friend Harry, is the Green Goblin, he begins an immense search for the Goblin. However, Spider-Man is eventually forced into a position where he must protect a mob boss from being killed by the Goblin, eventually taking their battle to the George Washington Bridge. * 9. Green Scene, Part 3: Final Confrontation: After taking their battle to the George Washington Bridge, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin continue their battle. However, when the Goblin endangers innocents below, Spider-Man must figure out a way to stop the Goblin and protect the innocents in this epic season finale. Season 2 * 1. The Octopus Agenda: When renowned scientist Otto Octavius is caught in an accident which fuses a 4-armed harness to his spine, he becomes corrupt and tries to recreate the experiment that mutated him in the first place. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to stop Octavius, now dubbed Doctor Octopus, from engulfing the planet with his dangerous experiment. * 2. Blackout: When lineman Max Dillon is hit with an electrical shot during a thunderstorm, his body is transformed into a living energy conductor. Going on a crime spree, he easily defeats Spider-Man during their first encounter. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to stop an enemy that is practically untouchable before he saps all power from the city. * 3. Shock and Awe: When lowlife crook Herman Schultz steals a pair of shock gauntlets powered by vibranium, he becomes a super powered villain known as the Shocker and goes on a crime spree. Now, Spider-Man must stop the Shocker before he upgrades his gauntlets to the point of catostrophic destruction. * 4. A Stampede Across Brooklyn: When dim-witted, but desperate, Russian enforcer Aleksei Sytsevich is offered a chance to get his ailing aunt to the United States, he participates in an experiment to create the ultimate thug. Dubbed "the Rhino" by his employers, Sytsevich is then sent to capture John Jameson. Now, Spider-Man must protect the son of his worst critic. * 5. Camouflage Killer: When renowned assassin Demitri Kravinoff, also known as the Chameleon and half brother of Kraven the Hunter, is sent to uncover plans of a new type of atomic weapon, he impersonates as Spider-Man. However, when Aunt May witnesses one of his attempts to obtain the weapon, he kidnaps her. Now, Spider-Man must rescue the woman who raised him like a son while trying to catch the Chameleon at the same time. * 6. The Spider-Slayer: * 7. The Six, Part 1: Gathering: When Doctor Octopus mentally commands his tentacles to mentally break him out of prison, he also busts out Electro, Vulture, Kraven, Scorpion, and Sandman. He then leads the 5 criminals to an abandoned warehouse, where he discusses a plan to rid the world of Spider-Man forever by combining their forces as one massive conglomorate; the Six. * 8. The Six, Part 2: * 9. The Six, Part 3: Season 3 * 1. Reentry: When John Jameson and a crew of astronauts from N.A.S.A. begin the journey back to Earth after collecting a series of minerals from an asteroid orbiting the Moon, their shuttle begins to malfunction, causing it to crash onto the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man arrives to help. However, he is besieged by the arrival of the Shocker, who had been sent to retrieve the minerals from an individual who claims he requires them. In the midst of the battle, however, Shocker is interrupted by the appearance of a black alien substance, which bonds itself to Spider-Man's body in the form of a new costume. * 2. Return of the Spider-Slayers: * 3. Revenge of the Goblins: When a new Goblin-themed figure, the Hobgoblin, makes his way into New York, Spider-Man investigates the villain. However, what Spider-Man finds isn't what he expected. Now, Spider-Man must protect Harry Osborn before the Hobgoblin wrongfully outs him as the Green Goblin. * 4. Into the Punisher: * 5. River of Love: * 6. Kraven's Last Hunt: * 7. Exodus, Part 1: * 8. Exodus, Part 2: * 9. Exodus, Part 3: Season 4 * 1. The Hobgoblin Lives: * 2. The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 1: * 3. The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 2: * 4. The Devil, You Say: * 5. : * 6. The Spider-Verse, Part 1: Sins Past: When Mysterio tries to steal the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Spider-Man intervenes. However, in the ensuing battle, Mysterio escapes as the tablet shatters into 7 different fragments, each ending up in an alternate dimension with it's own Spider-Man or Woman. Madame Webb then appears and sends Spider-Man to 6 alternate dimensions to retrieve the fragments. Spider-Man then arrives in the year 1602, where he teams up with that world's Spider-Man to retrieve the fragment from Victorian von Damme. Then, Spider-Man travels to the year 1933 where he teams up with that universe's Spider-Man to take back the fragment from Vulture. * 7. The Spider-Verse, Part 2: No Time Like the Present: On the hunt for more fragments across the Multiverse, Madame Webb sends Spider-Man to an interdimensional India and teams up with that world's Spider-Man to take back the fragment from Doctor Octopus. Later Spider-Man travels to an alternate version of his own time and teams up with that universe's teenage Peter Parker to take down Electro, who has gotten his hands on the fragment. * 8. The Spider-Verse, Part 3: Uncertain Future: After gaining the majority of the fragments from Spider-Man, Madame Webb is attacked by Mysterio, who had gotten his hands on the 7th fragment after the tablet was shattered. Meanwhile, Spider-Man travels to an alternate future where he teams up with his daughter, Mayday Parker, also known as Spider-Girl, to battle against Fury the Goblin Queen, who had gotten her hands onto the fragment. Then, Spider-Man travels to the year 2099 and teams up with that world's Spider-Man to take down a fragment-possessed Scorpion. * 9. The Spider-Verse, Part 4: Web Warriors: With all the fragments collected, Spider-Man returns home and prepares to reconstruct the Tablet of Order and Chaos, only to find that Mysterio has taken Madame Webb hostage. Spider-Man and Mysterio then battle, only for the tablet reconstruct itself and greatly empower Mysterio, effectively now a god, and he shatters all the borders separating the other realities, planning to build a new one under his sole rule. The Spider-Men and Women, teleported to their location by Madame Webb, now must battle the now godlike Mysterio for the fate of the Multiverse itself. Season 5 * 1. The Scarlet Spider: * 2. The King of the Jackals: * 3. Earth's Mightiest Hero: * 4. Kaine: * 5. A New Spider-Man in Town: * 6. Revenge of the Scorpion: * 7. The Final Chapter, Part 1: * 8. The Final Chapter, Part 2: * 9. The Final Chapter, Part 3: Season 6 * 1. The Legend Reborn: * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. New Avengers, Part 1: Breakout: * 8. New Avengers, Part 2: Savage: * 9. New Avengers, Part 3: Corruption: Season 7 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. The Other, Part 1: Inheritance: * 8. The Other, Part 2: Evolution: * 9. The Other, Part 3: Evolve or Die: Season 8 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. Civil War, Part 1: Holocaust: * 8. Civil War, Part 2: Indecision: * 9. Civil War, Part 3: Final Battle: Trivia * The Spider-Verse ''is the only season finale in the series to be more than 3 parts long. This was due to the fact that the story was adapted from the video game ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions ''and the 4-part story arc from the ''Ultimate Spider-Man animated series, thus making it an extremely long story. * The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man ''is one of the 3 series' being included in the crossover event known as ''LEGO Spider-Men, the other 2 being Benspider's LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series and LEGO Web of Spider-Man. LEGO Spider-Men takes place after Sensational's 6th season. * The series' overall concept was to adapt the first and second volumes of The Amazing Spider-Man, with notable differences; ** The beginning of the series takes place one year after Spider-Man's first appearance, making Peter Parker 16 years old by the time the series begins. ** Unlike in the comics, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson weren't married until the ending of Season 5, after the series' adaptation of The Gathering of Five storyline and Peter Parker's temporary retirement as Spider-Man. Baby May was still conceived beforehand, however, but like her Earth-616 counterpart, she died at birth. ** One More Day, Brand New Day, and ''One Moment In Time ''were scrapped from the series altogether due to the negative reception of said series'. Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Spider-Man Category:Web series